A Ghost of a Vampire
by Nakashisabara
Summary: Martin, Diana and Java go to a trip in England to complete a mission but when they meet the owner of the house they are staying at, Martin falls for her. But, there's something mysterious about this girl...


_**A/N & Disclaimer: **Hi! This is my first fanfic out here and please review it as I like getting reviews. I do not own Martin Mystery but I own Elaine Blightwood and the story plot. Please enjoy my story!  
_

"Java, you got twenty six pieces of Cheeseburger and you're taking my pocket money!" Martin shouted at Java in the local restaurant. "Me want more burgers" Java said while grinning at Martin. "Okay, Martin. Now Java's turning into a burger freak!" Diana said at him angrily. "Me not freak" Java replied to Diana then pounded his fists on the table. "Wait Martin, incoming call from the Headquarters" Diana said to Martin. The three entered the opening on the floor.

"Agent Martin Mystery, clear" the computer said when Martin passed by. "Hey Martin!" Billy shouted at him. "Hi Billy! So, did you get the species for my collection?" Martin replied with a smile. "Diana Lombard, clear" the computer said again when Diana passed by. "Diana! We've got bad news!" Billy said at Diana. "What?" she replied with a worry on her face. "Our boss is not here. On vacation, at Hawaii!" Billy said while handing them papers. "Java Caveman, clear" the computer said for the third when Java passed by. "Cool!" Diana said while reading the papers. "What's cool about our boss not being here?" Martin said at her. "We're going to England! That's what's cool" Diana said at him while stacking the papers on Martin's hand. "Whoa. What's the mission?" Martin said at her. "Just read the papers" Diana said. "England?" Java said, wondering. "England's a very beautiful place Java. It's really beautiful. Shakespeare used to live in England, in the town of Stratford-upon-Avon" Diana said to Java."Shakespeare!" Java shouted happily. "Enjoy your trip!" Billy said while pushing the three on an opening. "Shakespeare!" Java shouted one more time and they fell on a grassy hill in England.

"Isn't this...Cornwall?" Diana said to them. She never thought England was really beautiful. They stood on a high, majestic hill overlooking the hilly town of Cornwall. "Maybe they've got walls of corn over here" Martin said while looking for the thing he said. "Oh, no...grow up Martin! Let's continue our mission. Maybe there are folks here who know this address" Diana said to him. "Where's Shakespeare?" Java asked her. "Shakespeare's dead, back from the year of 1616" Diana reminded to Java. "Hey look! It's a folk!" Martin said to them while pointing at a farmer. "Let's ask him for it" Diana said to him. "Excuse me sir, but do you know this address?" Diana asked the farmer politely. "Yes, to reach that place you need to go south then turn east. You can find an old house at the west of the river. That's the place" the farmer replied. "Thank you!" Martin said then they continued.

"Martin...I got a bad feeling about this house...it's creepy!" Diana said at Martin while shivering. "Don't worry. Listen! There's someone playing a violin in here. Let's knock at the door!" Martin said at her. They knocked. A lady answered the door. She was just about Martin's age. "Excuse me, but who are you?" she said to them. "Agent Martin Mystery at your service!" Martin said while showing his I.D. and flashing a smile. "Please enter..." she said. The house was large but old. The furnitures were dusty but still elegant. "I'm Diana Lombard and this is Java. Nice to meet you..." Diana said to her. "Elaine Blightwood. Sit down on the chairs. I'll prepare some drinks" she said. "Wait...where's Martin?" Diana said. "BOO!" Martin said from behind. "AAAH! Martin...that's not funny!" Diana said to him. "Ahahahahah! You really got scared there!" Martin shouted at her but suddenly, Elaine shouted from the kitchen. "Did you take Elaine as part of your plan?" Diana said to him. "I've never been to the kitchen, I never went around at this haunted house!" Martin said, he was trying to frighten Diana.

They found their drinks. Elaine was there. She was near to death. "M-Martin..." Elaine said lifelessly. "Martin what's that!" Diana shouted. They found a bat inside. Martin was right. His little twisted tale of the house being haunted was real.


End file.
